Ignaeus Trollbane
Ignaeus Trollbane, later known as Lord Ignaeus Trollbane or Simply Trollbane, was and still is among the legendary warriors know to human history. An Arathorian warrior of Alterci decent that was close with the first Emperor Thoradin and Wielder of the sword, Trol'kalar; a blade enchanted by the very blood of the Trolls it was forged to slay and whom name meant Troll slayer in their ancient tongue. He was the High general of the Arathor's military and lead the first human civilization of Arathor in was against the forest trolls during the Troll wars. It was said that he held the line with his men as one hundred human Magi unleashed their torrent of fire with their Elvin teachers at the battle of Alterac Mountains. Ignaeus people and tribe originated from the mountains of Alterac, where they grew as a warrior-like culture. When Thoradin unified the Arathi and began to expand, the first major clan to come face-to-face with the Areathi was the Alteraci under the leadership of Ignaeus. Seeking to win over the Alteraci by respecting their traditions, Thoradin challenged Ignaeus to a duel of single combat and honor. The duel was fought in ceremonial war paint and with only their blades, Strom'kar and Trol'kalar, as their weapons. Thoradin was said to be dwarfed by Ignaeus, a much larger and stronger man but, tactics where used. Picking the sight of their duel as a terrain with heavy mist, Thoradin was able to out think Ignaeus in the duel, successfully defeating him. Rather than take Ignaeus' life, he spread him and offered his hand to him. From that day forward, Ignaeus became one of Thoradin's right hand men, leading the Alteraci under his banner as his general. Accompanying Thoradin to Tirisfal Glades where they met a man known as Lordain. Deeply religious, Thoradin observed and visited many holy sights and sacred groves. taking up a medallion of a clenched fist. Thoradin met with Lordain in central Tirisfal, cutting his hand to create a blood pact between their people. From then on Thoradin, Ignaeus and Lordain became tightly knit friends, as if brothers. From Lordin's people, came the warship of the Light. Often described as a daring cavalier and shrewd warrior, Ignaeus was seen as the right hand of the Emperor, serving loyally from then then chieftains ambitious plans, helping in the rise of Strom until his death. After the departure of Thordin's ruling descendants however, The Trollbane family continued to serve the House of Lothar for generations, dedicated to upholding the legacy of their forefathers and defending the once great heart of the fallen empire. Though the Trollbane family ascended to the throne from the barracks itself, it is from Ignaeus' bloodline that Alterac eventually came to ruin. After the House of Perenolde became rulers of Alterac, following the exodus of the Lothat Kings and the rise of Trollbane in Stromgarde, it was his descendant Thoras Trollbane, that aided with the death blow to Alterac following their treason in the Second War. Though at the time of Thoras, the Trollbanes considered themselves not Alteraci but, Stromic. Trollbanes remains where buried alongside other Trollbane and Lothar Kings under the Sanctum of Stromgarde. Most information is taken from the Wowpedia! ''wow.gamepedia.com . . . . 'Known Decedents''' Category:Stromic Category:Alteraci